Many fatalities and injuries of children have occurred because a parent or other caregiver left a child alone in a potentially or clearly harmful situation. Children are sometimes left alone in cars or other potentially dangerous locations by absent-minded, forgetful, ignorant, or careless parents or caregivers. For example, if the weather is hot, and the car has its windows rolled up because the air conditioning was on, and a child is left in the car sitting in a car seat, then the child's cries could be difficult to hear by the parent or other caregiver while walking away from the car. If the parent or other caregiver is distracted or absentminded, the child can suffer great physical and/or emotional harm by being left behind in an increasingly hot car. Many small children die each year because of being left behind in a hot car.
There is presently no adequate system to alert caregivers, such as parents, guardians, supervisors, and/or other authorized parties as to when a child has been left in a car seat while the caregiver is walking away, before harm can occur.
Also, there is presently no adequate system to alert parents that a caregiver, such as a babysitter, a mother's helper, or an older sibling, has walked too far away from a baby in a bathtub, or has left a baby alone in a playpen for a dangerously extended period of time.